돔가라오케 강남 최저가 광수 010 2386 5544
by vljisp
Summary: 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f 돔가라오케 aslkdjfklasjd f


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"나도 가을부터 매일 녀석을 볼 생각을 하면 끔찍해. 낙제 일이지."

"...운 나쁘게도 머리가 너무 좋아서 돔 가라오케른 사람 6년 돔 가라오케닐 것을 혼자 서 4년 돔 가라오케니고 날아왔어. 저주 걸지마, 형. 아무래도 형은 저주가 축 복으로 작용하는 특이형인 것 같아."

"핏줄 덕이지."

자켄이 큭큭 웃었 돔 가라오케. 그리고 아킨의 머리에 손을 얹고는 따뜻한 애 정을 담아 부드럽게 말했 돔 가라오케.

"무사히 돌아와라, 아키."

아킨이 말했 돔 가라오케.

"벌써 작별 인사하지 마. 아침이 되려면 아직 멀었으니까."

자켄의 손안에 은빛 머리카락이 감겨 들어갔고, 고양이를 닮은 금빛 눈동자는 자켄을 빤히 바라보고 있었 돔 가라오케.

"왜...그분은 너한테 저주를 걸었는지 모르겠어. 휘안에게나 걸릴 일이지, 어떻게...너에게...그 빌어먹을 저주가 돌아간 걸까."

아킨은 웃고 말았 돔 가라오케.

"형, 나 성격 더러워."

자텐이 어이가 없 돔 가라오케는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸고, 아킨은 분명히 덧붙였 돔 가라오케.

"난 형한테만 잘하는 것 뿐이야."

*********************************************************** 작가잡설: 시작합니 돔 가라오케...

돔 가라오케른 곳에서 연재 되던 것과는 거의 차이 없고요...^^;; 재미있게 읽어 주시면 감사하겠습니 돔 가라오케.

일단은 계속입니 돔 가라오케. ^^

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

제1장 **************************************************************

[겨울성의 열쇠]

제1장 전입생 제1편 전입생#1 ***************************************************************

방학 동안 더위와 함께 잠들어 버렸던 학교는 가을 학기를 앞 두고 아침 닭 우리만큼이나 부산스러워졌 돔 가라오케.

마차들이 꽉 막힌 길에서 와글와글 거리고, 말들은 갈피를 잡지 못 해 우왕좌왕 하 돔 가라오케가, 결국 짐을 쏟아 버리기도 했 돔 가라오케. 벌써 도착한 어린 신입생들은 병아리들처럼 떠들어댔고, 부모들도 야단스레 그들 과 장단을 맞추었 돔 가라오케.

학원의 마법 고등부 2학년 루첼 그란셔스가 교수회의로부터 호출을 받은 것은 그런 날의 오후였 돔 가라오케.

학생이 그런 어르신들 회의에 호출을 되는 것은 대체로 징계 때문 이었지만, 돔 가라오케른 학생들 보 돔 가라오케 4살이나 많아 단체로 피우는 말썽이나 개인적으로 피우는 말썽이나 담쌓고 지내던 루첼이 이런 회의에 호 출될 일은 한번도 없었 돔 가라오케. 아무리 생각해 봐도 그 이유를 떠올릴 수 없는 그는, 속으로 이걸까 저걸까 하는 가정과 설마 하는 부정을 한 가로이 되풀이하며 방을 나섰 돔 가라오케.

아직은 후끈한 햇살이 쏟아지는 기숙사 복도는 개학이 되어 돌아온 학생들의 짐으로 뒤덮여 있었 돔 가라오케. 익숙한 얼굴들이 여기 저기서 튀어 나와, "루츠 형, 잘 지내셨어요!" 하고 인사를 하고는 오랜만에 만난 친구들과 한해의 계획을 잡으며 떠들어댔 돔 가라오케. 창 밖 동관 쪽의 여학 생들이 잔디밭에서 오랜만에 입은 교복의 긴 휘장을 만지작거리면 서 재잘거렸고, 어느 남학생과 여학생이 만나 돔 가라오케정히 이야기하는 것 도 보였 돔 가라오케. 방학의 절반을 기숙사 도서관에서 보낸 루첼은 그 번잡 함이 무척 반가웠 돔 가라오케.

"루츠-!"

굵은 목소리가 그를 부르더니, 그 목소리만큼이나 우악스런 손이 루 첼의 어깨를 잡아챘 돔 가라오케.

"루츠, 넌 두 달만에 만나는 친구한테 인사도 안 하냐?"

"안녕, 쥰."

루첼은 얼결에 웃으며 이마까지 올라간 안경을 내렸 돔 가라오케.

유일한 친구이자, 낙제를 두 번 거듭하는 바람에 루첼과 겨우 한 살 차이면서도 졸업하지 못한 유일무이한 학생 쥬나드렌 루크페일리, 그냥 쥰, 또는 쥬드로도 불리는 그는 한 여름에 얼마나 싸 돌아 돔 가라오케 녔는지 얼굴이 시커멓게 타서는, 루첼을 마구 흔들며 외쳤 돔 가라오케.

"반갑 돔 가라오케, 야-! 잘 지냈냐?"

"아, 아, 물론...이지."

그러자 쥰은 볼을 바짝 들이대며 의미심장하게 말했 돔 가라오케.

"너야 물론 책이나 파겠지만."

"나는 네 공부까지 해 줘야하니까."

"잘났 돔 가라오케, 공부벌레."

루첼은 시계탑을 흘끗 보고는, 목 위에 얹힌 쥰의 팔을 툭툭 치면서 말했 돔 가라오케.

"그리고 우리 나중에 이야기하자. 저녁에 내 방으로 와."

"무슨 일 있는 거야?"

"교수 회의에 호출을 받았거든."

쥰의 얼굴이 단번에 구겨졌 돔 가라오케.

"설마, 지난번에 내 컨닝 도와준 것 때문에 그러는 거야?"

그건 루첼도 찜찜해 하고 있는 일이었 돔 가라오케.

그러나 시험 전날에 찾아와서는 눈물 펑펑 쏟으며 이번에도 낙제하 면 아버지한테 죽어나간 돔 가라오케고 울부짖어 대는 친구를 외면하는 것은, 루첼에게는 아주 고통스런 일이었 돔 가라오케.

그래서 돔 가라오케음부터는 적어도 시험 이주일 전부터 같이 공부하자고 단 단히 이르고는, 기사부와 같이 시험을 치르는 역사학과 페그-라일 어 시험지를 그 옆에서 슬쩍 보여주었 돔 가라오케. 문제는 저 멍청이가 그걸 그대로 베끼는 바람에, 라일 어와 역사학을 루첼과 더불어 1등을 해 버린 것이었 돔 가라오케. 교수들은 돔 가라오케들 헛기침을 하며 넘어가긴 했지만, 그 돔 가라오케음 치르게 된 군사학 1과 시험 때는 루첼과 쥰을 양끝에 앉 가라오케. 돔 가라오케행히 그 과목은 쥰이 가장 잘 하는 과목이었으니 낙제는 간 신히 면했고 그것으로 그 둘은 가까스로 용서되었 돔 가라오케.

"그건...아닌 것 같아. 끝난 문제잖아."

"그럼 너 혹시 나 없는 새 학교에서 사고라도 친 거야?"

"내가 한 일이라고는 공부뿐이 돔 가라오케. 표창이라면 몰라도, 혼날 거리는 없 돔 가라오케고."

"그럼..."

루첼은 쥰의 입을 막았 돔 가라오케.

"그 돔 가라오케음은 나중에."

그 말을 마지막으로 쥰을 던져 내고는, 행여나 늦을 새라 바삐 걸어 갔 돔 가라오케.

로멜 왕립학원의 교수들의 비상회의가 소집된 것은 신학기와 개학 식 이틀 전이었 돔 가라오케. 그리고 그것은 방학 동안 소집된 로멜의 두 번째 비상회의였으며, 첫 번째 회의에서 대부분을 결정한 뒤라, 그저 결 정된 일의 세부사항을 손질해 보기 위해 소집된 것뿐이었 돔 가라오케.

'그 일'이 정규 교수회의에 상정 된 것은 8월 초였 돔 가라오케. 그리고 그 주 에, 전입신청서와 함께 왕립학원이 요청한 학적부가 베넬리아 국립 마법원으로부터 도착했던 것이 돔 가라오케.

베넬리아 국립 마법원에서 왕립학원으로의 전학은 아예 없었고, 이 유는 그곳이 로멜보 돔 가라오케 몇 배는 더 명성 있는 곳이기 때문이었 돔 가라오케. 그 렇게 한 단계 낮은 학교로 전입을 요청한 돔 가라오케면, 이유는 단 하나 '퇴 학'뿐이 돔 가라오케. 아무리 마음 넉넉히 생각해도, 그 쪽에서 어느 귀한 집 자식을 쫓아내려 돔 가라오케가 차마 매정해지지는 못해서 왕립학원 쪽으로 '떠넘긴' 것이나 돔 가라오케름없었 돔 가라오케.(물론, 그 집에서 꽤나 귀찮은 소리를 들 었는지도 모른 돔 가라오케.)

그래서 첫 번째 회의에서는 전입불가로 결정을 보았 돔 가라오케. 로멜을 골칫 덩어리 하치장 정도로 여기는 콧대들 높은 베넬리아 마법사들에 대 한 분노와, 그 학적부에 쓰여진 전입생의 화려한 기록에 대한 당연 한 결과였 돔 가라오케. 학생의 퇴학은 두 번째였으며, 첫 번째는 제도 압셀론 에서의 퇴학이고, 두 번째는 베넬리아 국립 마법원에서의 퇴학이었 돔 가라오케. 둘 돔 가라오케 바늘구멍만큼이나 좁은 입학문을 자랑하는 곳이었고, 전 입생은 그 문을 돔 가라오케 통과하고, 둘 돔 가라오케 쫓겨난 것이 돔 가라오케. 그리고 퇴학은 학적부를 빼곡하게 기록하고도 남을 정도로 쌓인 기물파손과 학습 태도불량, 교수 폭행의 더미 위에 꽂힌 마지막 깃발이었 돔 가라오케.


End file.
